The Other End Of The Telescope
by PeacockinVintager
Summary: A single act of fidelity, that's all it takes to shatter Haruhi and Tamaki's life. But can they live apart from each other knowing that they still love each other or the fact that they are forcing their only child to live without one of her parents?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club nor it's characters. But what I do own are the characters that I make up, now that's Peacockin' (My catch phrase, keyword: My)**

**This my first story. On This Account. Sorry if things are confusing, I haven't written in a long time and this is actually my first Ouran fic, so bear with me oui?**

**CHAPTER 1**

After a hard day's work, Haruhi entered her grand home - or mansion if you want to put it simply - which she shared with her zesty husband and as always was greeted with a group of maids and servants ready to cater to her every need.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Suoh," they all greeted in unison, bowing respectively.

Haruhi sighed as two servants rushed passed her to close the door while a maid took her briefcase from her hand. Haruhi tried to dodge a maid that was ambushing her with a bristled comb, but the maid was too fast and before Haruhi could get away the maid was already brushing her hair as if she couldn't do it herself. Two servants were kneeling before her offering trays of fancy tuna and French delicacies.

To think that after three years of marriage Haruhi would already be used to all this hoopla, but it never got old and it looks like it never will.

After graduating from Ouran, the host club went their separate ways but always did the best they could to stay in touch and meet up from time to time.

Takashi and Mitskuni opened up a dojo and Mitskuni had somehow gained a love child amiss all that when he found a baby girl on his doorstep one morning with a letter from it's mother stating clearly that the child was his. His friends even demanded a DNA test but there was no denying those brown eyes and cute face was not from Mitskuni's. The Host club never judged Hunny but viewed him a different way now, not knowing before that he actually had it in him. Takashi on the other hand never married nor did Mitskuni and stayed by each other's side raising and loving the baby in a non-homo way.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru were now well-known international fashion designers and had their own line of clothing that they designed together. Kaoru had married and bore twin boys while Hikaru is divorced with a toddler. His wife seperating him because he never had time for her, and neglected the time he could have with her to spend it with their child. So that really didn't work out, but it didn't matter as long as Hikaru could keep his daughter.

Kyouya married as well and has a son and small daughter. He is now head of his father's company which he inherited after his father saw the true potential of his son.

And finally, Haruhi had graduated from law school and became a very accomplished lawyer, winning cases here and there, but something very unexpected happened on her 16th case. As Haruhi was busy explaining how the accused was not guilty, the doors to the court room had slammed open and in came bounding Tamaki. They had barely seen each other in four years and he had gotten on one knee and proposed, confessing his love to her. Haruhi who was baffled and a bit embarrassed at first, saw the passion in Tamaki's eyes and said yes. She had feelings for Tamaki herself but never let them out until that moment when she threw herself at him and kissed right in front of the whole court room.

They married three months later and a year after that they had a beautiful daughter which Tamaki named Rini. Rini was their pride, joy and their whole world. They couldn't ask for anything better, but amiss all this there was one person that could ruin everything. Tamaki's grandmother.

When she had seen Rini, she was disgusted and Tamaki had gotten into a huge fight with her. His grandmother didn't see Haruhi a fit wife or Rini as a proper heir which enraged Tamaki to no end. Shortly after their large argument, his grandmother has disappeared and they haven't seen her since and Tamaki had said "Good riddance."

Now 7 years from their host club days, they live perfectly and happily and hopefully it will stay that way.

"Um," said Haruhi uncertainly, trying to catch a servant's attention who was busy dusting her off with a duster. He looked down at her with an apathetic face to show her he was listening, "Where's Tamaki?"

"Master Tamaki," answered the servant, taking a step back, "is out in the gardens with a visitor. They have been talking for almost two hours now."

"Oh," said Haruhi, not making too much of it, concluding it was business matters and Tamaki probably wouldn't want to be interrupted.

"How about Rini, where is-" started Haruhi but was cut off when a loud shriek from the second floor erupted and caused everyone to freeze and stop what they were doing.

Before Haruhi could react, the maids and servants were stampeding towards the stairs screaming and yelling for Rini.

"STOP!" Haruhi screamed and they all froze at the bottom of the staircase their heads turning round to face their mistress. Haruhi suddenly felt embarrassed for screaming but she felt the need to do so, especially when it came to her baby. Breathlessly, Haruhi said firmly, "You can do whatever you need to when it comes to serving me, but I'll take care of Rini."

The crowd of maids and servants stepped of to the side obediently and bowed saying, "Of course, Mrs. Suoh."

"Thank you," exhaled Haruhi gratefully and hurried passed them up the stairs and down the left corridor. Rini's cries grew louder as Haruhi drew nearer, and she silently cursed how inconveniently long the hallways could be.

Haruhi finally arrived at the white door of Rini's room at the end of the hall and could hear her screaming at the top of her lungs. Hers and Tamaki's room was right across the hall, just in case Rini needed them in a jiffy. Haruhi burst through the door and found Rini's nanny, Mai, trying desperately to shush the small child.

Rimi was two years of age and was such a beautiful, bouncy and perky child - just like her father - but when it came to something she wanted but couldn't have she could throw a pretty nasty tantrum, but that was on very rare occasions.

Haruhi rushed over to the crib that was far too big for Rini in the middle of her equally large room. The room was all pink with white lace, anything cute and fluffy decorated the room for the Daddy's little girl. The crib was carved out of cherry oak with intricate little designs on the bars and edges, and nestled inside was silky cream blankets and matching pillows soft as clouds.

Rimi was sitting in the middle screaming in gibberish, swaddled in her favorite pink blanket. Her straight blonde hair was sticking out in different directions and her chocolate brown eyes were closed but huge tears were spilling out. She was dressed in her usual brown bear pajamas with round ears on the hood. The outfit had matched Usa-chan and it was a gift from Tamaki. It was her most favorite outfit, which pleased him a great deal. At first Haruhi thought it was ridiculous, but when Tamaki had dressed Rini in it Haruhi couldn't help but love it.

"Oh, Mrs. Suoh, thank goodness!" Mai cried in relief, her image flustered. Mai did the best she could to explain the situation to Haruhi over Rini's bawling "Rini, has been crying for Master Tamaki for hours now and I just got her to settle down a few minutes ago, but the ruckus downstairs started her up again."

"It's all right Mai," assured Haruhi, patting her shoulder lightly, "I'll take it from here."

Mai bowed and practically ran out of the room, closing the door as she went. Rini had continued bawling, still not realizing who was now in the room due to her closed eyes.

"Rini, honey," said Haruhi softly, bending forward into the crib. She clasped her hands behind her back while she rested her stomach on the crib's railing, her face a inches away from Rini's.

Recognizing the voice, Rini stopped crying immediately and her eyes snapped open, brown meeting brown. "Mama!" Rini squealed delightedly, her chubby hands reaching up to touch Haruhi's smiling face.

"Yes, baby, Mama's here," Haruhi said gently. Her daughter was the one reason that always excited and rushed her to get home.

Rini's smile wavered and soon it turned into a sad frown. Before Haruhi knew it tears were once again streaming down Rini's small face.

"D-d-daddy?" Rini demanded in a small voice.

Haruhi chuckled at how cute her daughter looked asking for her father, if Tamaki caught wind of this he wouldn't leave Rini's side ever hating to put his daughter in distress.

Kissing Rini's nose, Haruhi reached in and brought her daughter against her chest, the blanket slipping off the child. Rini pressed against her mother, locking her small legs around Haruhi's waits and her arms around Haruhi's neck. Rini buried her face in her mother's shoulder length hair which grew over the years.

Haruhi strode around the crib and towards the large window that overlooked the gardens where Tamaki surely was. Haruhi spotted Tamaki down below by the rose bushes talking to a woman with her back turned to Haruhi. The woman had long brown hair, appealing curves and she looked strangely familiar but Haruhi couldn't put her finger on it. Tamaki was speaking to her, but they couldn't hear what he was saying, but he looked pretty agitated.

"Look Rini," said Haruhi, pointing out the window and down to Tamaki, "there's your Daddy."

Rini pulled away from Haruhi instantly and twisted her torso to look to where her mother was pointing. She squealed with glee when she finally spotted the person she longed for greatly. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Rini called as if Tamaki could hear her through the glass.

"Shh… honey," hushed Haruhi, shifting to balance Rini on her hip. "Daddy is-"

Haruhi stopped short and felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched an unexpected scene unfold down below. Tamaki had roughly caught the women by the waist and pulled her against his chest, his lips coming down on hers. Haruhi felt her heart drop to her feet along with her stomach. She suddenly felt lightheaded and momentarily forgot how to breath.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Rini persisted, completely unaware of the situation. Frustrated that her father wasn't paying attention to her, Rini stretched her body forward and began to bang her fists on the glass as hard as she could. "Daddy! Daddy!"

That finally caught Tamaki's attention. Haruhi was too shocked to move while her eyes met those of her husband's.

"Daddy!" Rini cried still completely oblivious as she waved down.

In a flash, Tamaki pushed away from the woman and was sprinting towards the door into the house. Haruhi stared down at the woman in shock and got an even bigger shock when the woman turned to look up at her. Then brown eyes met a startling blue.

"Éclair," gasped Haruhi, recoiling.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki's voice echoed throughout the house and Haruhi spun around towards the door. He sounded close.

"I-I need to get out of here," sputtered Haruhi, her face felt hot and tears were prickling at the back of her eyes. She held Rini against her body tightly, who was now bouncing with happiness at the sound of her father's voice.

Haruhi slammed the door open and ran across the hall to the bedroom she shared with Tamaki. She could hear him barging up the stairs still calling her name while she pushed the door open to their bedroom. The curtains were drawn close so there was minimal light inside the large room. Haruhi closed the door behind her and locked it promptly just as Tamaki's heavy footsteps were heard in the hallway.

Haruhi hurried to their bed in the middle of the room and set Rini on the middle of the mattress. Rini's eyes were wide with fright at the strange way her mother was acting and her body was shaking slightly in fear. Haruhi kissed Rini's forehead and caressed her cheek with a hand softly, forcing a small smile on her face.

Rini watched her mother disappear into the closet where she heard things clashing and crashing together. At times like these, Rini longed for her blanket that was always comforting to wrap herself in or her father that would tell her everything would be okay. Especially in thunderstorms.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried causing Rini to jump at the sudden yell from her father. She stared at the large white door as Tamaki banged his fist against it, the other hand rattling the doorknob trying unsuccessfully to get the door to open. "Haruhi! I can explain! Please open the door!"

In Rini's point of view, that was her father and she somehow needed to get to him completely misunderstanding the whole situation. She crawled to the edge of the bed and peered down at the floor, she concluded she was pretty high up.

"Haruhi, please!" Tamaki pleaded still banging against the door and jangling the doorknob.

"Daddy," murmured Rini, looking at the door longingly and the great distance from the bed to the floor. She glanced at the closet where she could still hear her mother rummaging and making unusual choking noises.

Rini peered over the edge of the bed again and rolled over on her stomach with her feet dangling over the edge. Ever so slowly she slid down the side of the bed, feet first with hands gripping the sheets tightly. As soon as she felt the carpet brushing the pads of her footsie pajamas, she let go of the sheets and was shocked to find herself falling and landing on her rump. With a small cry she planted her hands on the carpet and got to her feet.

"Haruhi! Open the door, love, please!" Tamaki shouted, still not giving up but Haruhi didn't seem to be giving in.

Rini smiled widely at her father's voice and he was only beyond the door. She turned around, still a little unsteady on her feet since she had only began to walk. She waddled to the door as fast as her small feet could carry her and as she drew closer to the door, she nearly tripped and fell to the floor but slammed against the door instead.

"Haruhi?" came Tamaki's curious voice, startled by the sudden force that hit the bottom half of the door.

"Daddy!" cried Rini, slapping the door with her palms but that didn't prove effective when the door didn't open to let her through.

"Rini? Rini, is that you?" asked Tamaki and an excited squeal from his daughter came as his response, "Oh Rini, darling! Open the door for daddy? Could you open the door for daddy, sweetie?"

Rini barely understood a word her father was saying but she was still determined to reach to him. She spotted the shiny doorknob and with the door holding her steady, she stretched on her tippy-toes for it. It was beyond the reach of her tiny fingers as she tried to stretch farther and farther, but it was much taller than she.

"Rini? Can you open it?" asked Tamaki anxiously, but received a frustrated whimper from his baby, "Never mind, Darling, Mommy will open it for Daddy… I hope."

Rini fell on her rump and began to cry in annoyance. Seconds later, she felt arms wrap around her and lift her up. She was carefully turned around and soon enough she was facing the tearful expression of her mother. Haruhi's eyes were puffy and red and she tried the best she could to put a smile on her face for her daughter, but Rini wasn't buying it.

Rini glanced down to find a suitcase standing beside her mother, bulging with their belongings. Haruhi was thankful that there were clothes of Rini's inside the closet, but those were her least favorite items of clothing.

"Hey, what are you doing, sweetie?" Haruhi sniffed, gently wiping the tears from Rini's eyes and kissing her chubby red cheeks.

"Haru-hi!" Tamaki said loudly, his voice cracking with emotion.

Haruhi pulled Rini against her chest and kissed the side of her head. She inhaled deeply and reached for the doorknob but stopped when she heard Tamaki's angry voice on the otherside.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded viciously.

Haruhi retreated back a few steps as she heard a key turn in the doorknob. The door swung open, revealing Tamaki's grandmother with a key held firmly in her hand and Tamaki standing behind her with a surprised expression, but that quickly turned emotional as he spotted Haruhi and Rini beside a suitcase.

He pushed passed his grandmother and into the room. His hands gently cupped Haruhi's tearful face and whispered, "Haruhi, dear I'm so sorry. I can explain everything."

"Then tell me," said Haruhi harshly, the tears coming full on, "tell me why Éclair was here. Tell my why I'm not enough for you! Why don't you love me enough not to fool around like that? Tell me why you were kissing her!"

Tamaki was stunned at the vicious tone that Haruhi has taken and couldn't find the right words to explain why he was kissing Éclair. Or the right words to tell her that she was the only one for him. His gaze dropped to his daughter's fearful face and felt a heavier guilt smash into his chest. Then he saw the suitcase parked by Haruhi's feet.

"You're leaving me?" croaked Tamaki his eyes so filled with pain that Haruhi couldn't even bear to meet them.

"Yeah," Haruhi managed to choke out, "and I'm taking Rini with me."

The last five words shattered Tamaki's heart to pieces and his eyes began to brim with tears. Haruhi tore away from Tamaki's hands and she grabbed the handle of the suitcase. She walked around him and towards the door with Rini in one arm and her things in her opposite hand.

"Haruhi please," said Tamaki softly, his long fingers curling around her arm causing her to stop. "Please, I love you and Rini so much. Please don't leave me."

"We love you too Tamaki," said Haruhi in a broken voice, "but you betrayed us and our love."

With those words Tamaki's hand loosened and dropped to his side. Without looking back, Haruhi continued on moving forward her chin held high as she passed Tamaki's apathetic grandmother. She exited the room and walked down the hallway with purpose, when she reached the staircase, she lifted the heavy bag with struggle trying not to drop Rini in the process. Where were the maids and servants when she needed them most?

"Okay Rini, let's go," said Haruhi, beginning to take the first step down while trying to look over Rini's head.

"Mama?" said Rini in a tiny voice. Haruhi halted at the helplessness of Rini's voice and dropped the bag immediately. She lowered Rini to her feet gently and knelt in front of her, crushed when she saw the tearful expression on her daughter's face.

"What do you want, honey?" Haruhi asked tenderly, brushing away blonde strands from Rini's brown eyes.

"Want Daddy," whimpered Rini, pointing down the hall behind Haruhi.

Haruhi's heart broke at Rini's statement, hating that she would have to tear Rini away from her beloved father. Or Tamaki away from his precious baby. And in that moment Haruhi made a decision that will affect their lives possibly forever.

Rini's eyes began to swell with tears and Haruhi wiped them away with a finger. "Rini," said Haruhi, trying to fight back the tears, "you know Momma loves you right?"

"Foewer," said Rini, as if they rehearsed this before.

"Yes, baby, forever," Haruhi whispered allowing the tears to slip through their barriers. She grabbed Rini into a tight hug and when she pulled away kissed both her cheeks first then her forehead, each of them gentle and loving.

Haruhi stood up and looked down at her daughter who looked up at her with questioning brown eyes. "Go on to Daddy, baby."

Rini smiled at her, one last time, and waddled past her and down the hall. Haruhi watched tearfully until Rini was enveloped by the shadows of the hallway, knowing that in her heart she did the right thing. Picking up her suitcase with less difficulty this time, she walked down the grand staircase one last time and out the door. Leaving it open behind her and never looking back.

MEANWHILE

Tamaki sat in the corner of Rini's room in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth mechanically looking out the opened window and into the gardens. Letting the breeze in and the scent of roses waft the room. He never felt so alone in his entire life. His whole life had crumbled to pieces in a matter of minutes and it was all his fault.

"Stop moping around Tamaki," his grandmother ordered, she was standing by the window her eyes focused on her grandson intensely. "This is your chance. Think of this as a clean slate, you can start anew with a new wife who will surely breed you a proper heir."

Tamaki's eyes snapped to his grandmother's face and he said icily, "You have no right to tell me what to do especially if I haven't seen you in two years! I am a grown adult now and I don't want a new wife or child. I want Haruhi and Rini!"

Years ago he would never dream of defying his grandmother but when it came to Haruhi and his child then nothing mattered but them.

"No!" His grandmother barked. "Those two amount to nothing! They are no good for the company!"

Before Tamaki could say anything a squeal from the door startled them both."Daddy!" Rini squealed, waddling into the room and spotting her father by the rocking chair.

"Rini?" gasped Tamaki in disbelief, too stunned to move.

Rini tottered to her father and Tamaki and his grandmother watched in shock. Rini finally made it to her father and nearly collapsed at his feet in exhaustion but Tamaki caught her.

"My baby!" Tamaki cried in joy, holding her against his chest tightly and kissing the top of her head repeatedly. "Rini, Rini, oh my little darling! Wait a minute, that means Haruhi is still here!"

With Rini squirming against his body, Tamaki sprinted out of the room calling his wife's name in a carefree sing-song voice. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Haruhiiiii! I knew you'd come back to me- Haruhi?" Tamaki halted at the top of the staircase and stared at the open doors without a trace of Haruhi.

"Where Momma?" asked Rini, looking around wildly in disbelief knowing that she had left her mother right at this spot.

"She's gone," said Tamaki breathlessly and in that moment Rini began to cry, understanding what her father had said. And so did Tamaki.

**Confusing? Of course. But I'll explain everything in the following chapters, yo :D**


End file.
